Head On
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, MattMello] The sky is blue, Benson and Hedges tastes like ass, chocolate is not a good lubricant and Matt is going to follow Mello, right to the grave.


**Title:** Head On

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing:** Matt/Mello

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count:** 662

**Summary/Description: **The sky is blue, Benson and Hedges tastes like ass, chocolate is not a good lubricant and Matt is going to follow Mello, right to the grave.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Um, cursing, for the most part.

**A/N: **31 days, February 27th: _w__hat shall I do to shun the snares of death?_ Yeeeeeeeey, Matt/Mello. I so totally feel amateurish writing these guys; please point out anything that seems off-putting to you.

**Disclaimer:** Damn straight, I don't own Death Note. (muttermutterscowl)

* * *

Matt doesn't think about dying much.

He lives, in this moment, and in the next, and in the next; he doesn't have the time or the inclination to keep on second guessing himself. He's got shit to do; new games to play, smokes to enjoy, ditzy blonde chicks to stake out. He figures he'll go when he's meant to go, and in the meanwhile, Mello's busy cooking up crazy shit that's bound to get them killed one way or the other anyway.

Even this whole Kira debacle doesn't have death in the forefront of his mind; not even when dealing with a guy who just needs a name and a face to kill does he take it upon himself to ruminate on the afterlife or any shit like that. He'll admit it; when L – _L_, for fuck's sake, Jesus – died, he panicked a little, but he screwed his balls back on pretty quick. So maybe he's gonna die a little earlier than he's always thought. Doesn't make him think about it any more often.

Besides, what's there to think about? He already knows how he's going to die: for Mello.

The bastard in question is currently making a racket behind his head, crunching away on a chocolate bar as Matt grips the controls of his GameBoy. He's is acutely aware of Mello; no one could _not_ be. The guy's got this presence that just won't be ignored, no matter how hard you try. Matt gave up trying a long time ago; now he sits on the floor in front of the couch, eyes trained on the screen while Mello breathes and crunches behind him, and their silences are always this comfortable.

Until Mello pokes him in the back with a toe.

Matt's tired, so his answering punch on the leg is a bit weak, and late in coming. He isn't much up for a fight anyway; Mello's been weirdly quiet all afternoon. Matt pauses his game, hoping that the silence is coming to an end.

There are a few dark crumbs on Mello's bottom lip; he takes his time in licking them off before speaking.

"I've got," he says, licking a finger, "a new plan."

Matt's not surprised; Mello _always_ has a new plan. He waits for the details that are sure to follow. Mello takes his time, eating his chocolate and not looking Matt in the eyes.

"It's gonna be pretty dangerous."

Matt snorts a little.

"Could it get us killed?"

"…Yeah."

Matt is silent. He rummages through his coat pocket, finds an only slightly squashed cigarette. Twirls it between his fingers. Thumbs at his lighter.

"Yeah, well," he finally ventures, "so can blowing up a building while you're still in it. And I bet this plan's not half as dumb as that."

He gets a scowl for his trouble; the scar tissue on Mello's face twists. It's kind of cool.

He's silent as Mello relays his plan, and he has to cock his brow at least three times, because this _is_ fucking dangerous. Matt knows that only Mello knows what he's doing for sure, but he's gonna follow him anyway. It's just one of those things. The sky is blue, Benson and Hedges tastes like ass, chocolate is not a good lubricant and Matt is going to follow Mello, right to the grave.

When he does things, he likes to do them right.

Which is why although he doesn't think about death, and he doesn't look forward to it, and he won't embrace it, he won't deny it when it's staring him in the face.

Matt turns back to his GameBoy. He doesn't turn it on, though.

"Well, come on, we should think up a proper plan for your half-assed kidnapping scheme."

Mello makes a sound in the back of his throat that could mean anything from 'yeah, you're probably right' to 'what the fuck ever' to 'give me a goddamn blowjob'.

Matt laughs loudly, and goes with the third.

* * *

**A/N:** Your comments are really valued.


End file.
